


Whiskey, Whisk Me Away

by Preussenlied



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preussenlied/pseuds/Preussenlied
Summary: Gray tells Juvia the exact moment that he knew he began to like her.





	Whiskey, Whisk Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story stemmed from a headcanon I had about Juvia, and it's that she is great at holding her liquor. I don't care what the OVAs show - her body is water. So yeah, this fic was born.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Juvia giggled softly as warm breath tickled her neck and cool fingertips left feather-light trails along her hips. She felt the man behind her smile against her skin and she looked over her shoulder at her beloved ice mage, those smiling lips soon pressing against hers in a sweet kiss that had Juvia practically melting in his arms.

"Shouldn't you be letting Juvia sleep? You wore her out earlier," she said after they parted. Gray nosed her cheek.

"I knew you weren't sleeping - even though, yeah, you should be."

"You aren't sleeping, either." His arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"I've just got better stamina," he said, and Juvia snorted. "Really, though, why are you still up?"

"Why are  _you_  still up?" Gray sighed, placing his forehead against the nape of her neck.

"You're really frustrating sometimes, you know?"

"You're only saying that because you're too worried to tell Juvia what's wrong."

"I'm not  _worried_  -" Juvia turned in his arms and looked up at him with a raised brow. "I'm just  _thinking_. I'm not worried."

"Then what are you thinking about?" She placed a hand on his jaw, her thumb caressing his cheek. He gave a deep sigh, glancing away for a moment before meeting her too-blue eyes once more.

"Do I not tell you enough? That I love you, I mean." Juvia blinked, though her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She then smiled softly.

"Juvia doesn't need to hear it to know it's true, Gray. I know you love me."

"Then why do you say it to me so much?"

"Well… Juvia likes to say it."

"And do you like to hear it?"

"Of course," Juvia said with bright eyes. "No words make Juvia happier."

"But I don't say it very often -" A delicate finger was placed over his lips. Juvia smiled warmly.

"Again, Gray, Juvia does not need to hear it to know its true. Yes, I like to hear it, but it's not something you need to tell me all the time." Her finger gently traced his lower lip as she spoke. "Gray is a man more of action than of words, and Juvia understands that. You show me every day just how much you love me. I can see it in your eyes."

She was right - Gray did express more through action than words, but that didn't mean all of the guilt he felt was suddenly gone. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed his forehead to hers, looking into those enchanting eyes.

"I love you, Juvia," he said sincerely. She didn't expect him to say it, but he felt as though he should. He wanted to.

"Oh, Gray darling, you're too much," Juvia gushed, fanning her face with a hand at his words. The ice mage chuckled at her antics, letting her have her moment. When she cooled down, she was smiling softly at him.

"Can Juvia ask you something?" At his nod, she continued, "Juvia was just wondering… Well… She wanted to know when you knew."

"When I knew?"

"That you loved me." Gray blinked, but not out of surprise. He supposed he should have expected this sort of question at some point in their relationship. Dark brows furrowed in thought.

"Well… I don't know if there was an exact moment that I knew. It all just sort of happened. Part of me already knew it back when we were living together." Juvia's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, which made me hate myself even more for not telling you the plan. And I'll admit, after Fairy Tail's disbandment, I wondered how I'd get accustomed to a life without seeing you just about every day. Of course, then you showed up on my doorstep and wouldn't leave."

"Did you want Juvia to leave?"

"Nah. I enjoyed the company." His smile warmed Juvia to her very center. Gray's features then took on one of thoughtfulness and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "But I  _can_  tell you when I knew that, if something more did happen between the two of us, I certainly wouldn't have minded being with you romantically."

Juvia's eyes widened, then she cozied up closer against his chest, her expression bright and attentive as though she were a child excitedly waiting for their bedtime story.

"It was shortly before the whole thing with Edolas -"

"Wait…  _that_  early?" Juvia interrupted. She was expecting for him to say at  _least_  some time after Tenrou Island. Gray chuckled, a soft blush dusting his cheeks.

"I fought my feelings for a  _very_  long time," he said, eyes averted almost ashamedly. He looked at her warmly and began to tell her of the exact day that he knew he was starting to like the water mage.

**One Month Post-Nirvana**

"Come on, Gray!"

"Hell no - I know I can't out-drink you. There's no way I'm trying again for a long time," the ice mage said as he leaned back in his seat. Cana stuck her tongue out at her long-time friend, then looked around. Macao had tried the other day, and while it was close, the older mage was still suffering a little from his actions. Wakaba had some lame excuse, saying his wife wanted him to cut back a little - but Cana knew better.

"Do you mind if I give it a try?" Several pairs of eyes turned to who had spoken, finding none other than the blue-haired water mage that was still fairly new to the guild. Cana was grinning.

"You wanna try and outdrink me? I don't know…" she teased, swirling a mug of dark liquid. Juvia smiled warmly. While the two weren't exactly best friends, they had certainly gotten a little closer after the whole ordeal with the Thunder Legion and Juvia's sacrifice to free Cana from Freed's enchantments.

"I wouldn't turn yer nose up at her so quickly," came a deep, gravelly voice. Those who had gathered around all turned to see Gajeel sitting alone with his back towards the group. "I don't know how well of a drinker ya are, but the Rain Woman can hold her liquor."

"Is that so?" Cana inquired as she turned back to Juvia with a raised brow. That grin of hers reappeared and she held a mug out to the blunette. "Well, then it's settled. Game on, sis!"

Gray blinked as he watched the scene play out before him. Juvia accepted the mug and filled it from a nearby keg. The two women tapped their drinks together before they lift the mugs and began drinking. It wasn't long before the crowd grew larger and bets were being placed.

Was this really happening?

**Present**

"You're saying that… you knew you liked Juvia after she challenged Cana to a drinking contest?" Her expression mirrored the one he held on that day, and Gray chuckled.

"I mean, I was impressed that you challenged her, but I knew I liked you after what Gajeel said proved to be true. I mean, it was a  _really_  close call between you two." Juvia nodded, then shrugged.

"After so much, Juvia began to get bored."  _Wait… what?_  Gray thought, blinking. Juvia cuddled closer, burying her face in his bare chest, closing her eyes as she felt herself getting increasingly tired. "Besides, Juvia didn't want to make Cana dislike her if she managed to outdrink her."

"You… you held back?"

"Juvia's body is made of water, Gray. If I will it, I can absorb the alcohol with little to no effect," she said as though it were a commonly known fact.

"Just how much  _can_  you drink?" He felt tired lips curl up into a little smirk against his chest, but she didn't reply, and her breathing slowed. "You can't just fall asleep on me like that! I need answers!"

Juvia remained silent and Gray knew that she was asleep, but he wouldn't let the topic rest. He'd get his answers, all right, even if it meant he'd end up with the worst hangover of his life.


End file.
